BLUR
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Akupun, ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana... /My first KrisTao ff/ RnR!/


**BLUR**

**Kris – Tao  
**

JojoHye-Xung present

**.**

**.**

Dia memanggilku. Memanggilku lagi.

"Zi Tao! Zi Tao!"

Suaranya lantang terbawa angin hingga ke telinga. Merayap hingga terasa mengetuk pintu hati. Berdebar rasanya, namun begitu menyenangkan. Diri ini seperti ingin memintanya memanggil lebih banyak lagi. Menyuarakan namaku dengan serangkai nada singkat yang indah menyentuh kalbu.

"Aku mencarimu..."

Yah, dan sekarang kau menemukan aku. Menggenggam tangan ini, dan menggetarkan hati ini semakin hebat. Keringat dingin mencair, aku gugup menatap parasmu. Sangat tampan.

"Kris _gege_..."

Dia tersenyum, padaku. Sosok yang mungkin tak pantas aku melihat garis pancaran kebahagiaan itu.

Lalu aku tak bisa membalas senyumannya. Bibir ini terlalu kaku untuk melengkung. Senyumanku tak akan bisa membalas keindahannya. Lagipula aku tidak biasa tersenyum.

"Kenapa semalam kau tidak datang? Aku menunggumu."

Maaf, telah membuatmu menunggu. Banyak alasan bagiku untuk tidak menemuimu, dan aku tak bisa mengatakannya semua padamu. Bukan karena aku tidak menginginkannya. Namun sulit untuk kaki ini berlari menuju tempat dimana kau berdiri.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi ternyata kau tidak datang."

Si pemilik paras sempurna, berada tepat di hadapan pandanganku. Bahkan dengan jelas aku bisa menangkap kesempurnaan itu. Segala yang dimilikinya berbalut keindahan. Hingga jemari kotorku tak berani untuk membuatnya rusak.

Bahagia ini memudar. Dirinya begitu dekat denganku, namun aku tak mampu menggapainya. Dia yang aku cintai bahkan senantiasa tak dapat kusentuh. Jarak semu yang terlampau jauh, membuat aku mundur sebelum sempat mencoba untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya.

Betapa perasaan sesak ini menyiksa. Ketika kata telah sampai di ujung lidah, namun tak kunjung tersampaikan. Perasaan cinta itu padanya.

Betapa kelopak mata ini sakit karena terlalu lama menahan air yang nyaris selalu jatuh jika dirinya muncul.

Bertemu pandang seperti ini, semakin menggigit luka pada dinding hati. Iris tak sanggup lagi menangkap bayangannya. Kemudian air mata yang nyaris jatuh itu akhirnya mengalir jua.

"Tao, kau?"

Tolong jangan melihatku, biarkan aku memalingkan wajah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan air mata jatuh di depan matamu. Tak ingin kau melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya aku.

Aku yang tidak memiliki kesempatan dan harapan untuk bisa memilikimu.

Aku yang tak pantas untuk meraihmu.

"Tao?"

"Andwae! Jangan, aku mohon jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon jangan melakukannya."

Aku tahu dia ingin membalikkan tubuhku, meminta untuk menjelaskan sikap anehku. Tak dipungkiri harapan untuk dia menghapus air mata ini mencuat dalam hati. Aku tak menyangkal, cinta yang tumbuh untuknya kadang bermimpi. Bahwa sewaktu-waktu dia akan mendekapku kala hati ini terasa remuk redam.

Namun jika logika membuka pintu kenyataan, harapan kecil itu ditiup habis dengan mudah oleh angin. Aku seorang itik buruk rupa yang tidak mungkin jadi angsa. Batu yang tidak mungkin bertengger bersama bintang di angkasa.

Aku tidak terlalu cantik untuknya. Sang pangeran tampan yang bisa mendpatkan gadis mana saja yang diinginkannya. Cerminpun bahkan tidak berani aku hadapi. Lalu bayangan dalam bola matanya ketika memandangku. Semakin menyurutkan segala harapan.

"Tao..."

"Jebal, pergi saja dariku. Katakan apa yang belum sempat kau katakan, sekarang."

Dia tidak lagi bersuara, namun sepasang tangan mengangkat tanganku yang menutupi wajah. Aku menolak kuat, dan dia memaksa.

"Jangan begini, Tao."

Aku menyerah. Mata ini akhirnya kembali melihat dunia. Wajah dirinya masih berada dalam jangkauan pandangan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sebutir, lalu sebutir lagi, selanjutnya dan seterusnya butiran air mata jatuh menetes. Tak kuhitung jumlahnya, air mata yang menetes untuk dia yang tidak bisa aku menggapainya.

"Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku yang buruk padamu. Maafkan aku... aku tidak secantik wanita di luar sana."

Napas yang sulit untuk dihirup namun kupaksakan. Sesak mengikat seluruh tubuh, mencekik tenggorokkan hingga rasanya ingin mati. "Jadi aku mohon tutup matamu lalu biarkan aku berpaling ketika itu. Kau tak akan melihatku saat kau membuka mata kembali."

"Tao."

Suaranya terdengar dari balik punggungku. Sendu yang mengalir bersama alunan nada membuat hati ini semakin menjerit kesakitan. Sungguh, kali ini aku putuskan untuk benar pergi darinya.

"Tao. Yang ingin aku katakan semalam adalah...-

-Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Dia...

"Hanya itu saja. Jika kau memintaku untuk menutup mataku, aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku tak pernah bisa mendengar suaramu. Begitu saja aku sudah sangat merasa kehilanganmu. Apabila kau memintaku menutup mata, makia aku benar-benar kehilanganmu. Aku sudah sangat lama untuk menunggumu. Cantik atau tidak, yang aku cintai adalah Huang Zi Tao."

Telinga ini memanas bersamaan dengan mata yang kembali mendung.

Pria itu...

"Telingaku tidak pernah bisa mendengar suaramu dengan baik, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Jika aku memejamkan mata, maka satu jenjangpun tak akan bisa kutapak untuk mencarimu, Tao. Aku mencintaimu karena sebuah kesederhanaan. Semua yang tampak apa adanya."

"Kris _gege_..."

"Kumohon datanglah padaku, Tao. Aku tak butuh sebuah kesempurnaan. Hanya ketulusan."

"_Gege_, kau?"

Tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, dirinya yang seperti tak punya kekurangan ternyata...

Sungguh mengejutkan. Namun cinta ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi karenanya.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak menyuruhku menutup mata, dan tolong tetaplah bersamaku jika suatu saat tak ada lagi cahaya yang menerangiku."

"_Gege_..."

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku?"

Tak pernah termimpikan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apa ini sungguhan? Tolong bangunkan aku jika aku tidur.

"Tao?"

Dia, dirinya, memberiku dekapan hangat yang paling kuharapkan. Kali ini air mata jatuh tidak untuk rasa duka, melainkan bahagia yang belum pernah terbayangkan, yang melumpuhkan aku. Hangat yang mendamaikan jiwa, mengobati lara hati ini yang telah menjadi luka bertahun-tahun.

Terima kasih.

"Arraseo... Nado, saranghaeso..."

Kulihat dirinya kembali tersenyum ketika aku mulai terbiasa dan malah semakin merasuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Akhirnya aku mampu menggapainya. Memilikinya.

Dia yang tak bisa kugapai, kini berdiri bersamaku.

Mengucapkan kalimat cinta untukku, seorang.

Akupun, ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana...


End file.
